La muerte de zapato
by issue
Summary: A sakura le ocurre una desgracia y su grupo, por más que se niegue, tendrá que consolarla, cueste lo que cueste Un nombre raro, manos moradas, encuentros inesperados, las tangas nuevas de kimimaro...¡y todo por un estupido pastel!... Reviews?
1. Primer capítulo

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Holaaa!! Soy Cc. otra vez!!**

**Aquí traigo otro de mis estúpidos Ffic's!**

** -Menos enchulado, porque me daba flojera n.nU adornarlo, pero tiene más o menos las mismas carac.-  
**

**Me decidí a subirlo, ya que a veces no tengo tanta inspiración con el otro,**

** y creo que puedo distraer la atención con éste, que es más o menos igual de incoherente jeje n.nU!**

**Aquí está, espero que les guste tanto como "Oh! te debo el regalo!"**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**------------ :** **cambio de lugar, final del flash-back  
**

**- bla bla bla bla - : Inner del personaje**

**(bla bla bla): acotaciones**

**_bla bla bla: _canción, tono especial.  
**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Ayudándote a sentir... o.ó"**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****  
**

**  
**

**Era un bonito día, los pajaritos cantaban y ... **

**Sakura**: Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa sasuke-kuuun!! Mira que graaaaaaaaaande es ésta tienda n///n!

**Sasuke**: S-sakura ¡¡sueltame!! T.T!!

Se ve a sakura arrastrando de un brazo a sasuke a la entrada de una multitienda.

**Naruto**: Kakashi-sensei … repítame cómo es que llegamos hasta aquí… ò.Ó

**Kakashi**: hm… T.TU

**Flash-back**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****  
**

**Sakura**: (léase en tono dramático y desgarrador) MUUUUUAAAAAAAA!! T.T! NOoOOOOOooo ¿¿¡¡¡por qué!!!!???

**Naruto**: D-demo…Sakura-chan TT.TT…

**Kakashi**: (apareciendo en un puff) Gomen!! No podía abrir la pasta de dientes y... – Qué? no me retan por llegar tarde O.o - Buen—

**Sakura: **NooooooooOOOOOOOOoooOoOoOooOOOo!! T.T kyaaaaaa!! T.T!!

**Kakashi: **(acercándose a sasuke, quien para variar estaba apoyado en la baranda del puente) ¿Qué sucede aquí? ò.ó

**Sasuke**: … se le murió.

**Kakashi**: el qué??

**Naruto: **shhh!!! Sasuke!! No lo digaas!! No lo diiigas!!

**Sasuke**: su perro.

**Sakura: **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! (llorando aún más fuerte) muaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

**Naruto: **te dije que no lo dijeras ToT!

**Kakashi: **V- vamos sakura… n.nU.. .no es para tanto… (moviendo la mano de un lado hacia otro)

**Sakura**¿Qué NO?! MuaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! T.T!!

**Naruto**: Sakura-chan .

Naruto se acerca a Sakura para abrazarla, pero sakura deja de llorar, lo mira y le propina un puñetazo en la cara, mandándolo a volar por los aires.

**Sasuke** & Kakashi: n.nUU!

**Sakura**: MUAAAA¡¡ZAPAAAAAAAATO!!

**Todos: **(see incluyendo a Naruto, quien no deja de volar, pero se une a la pregunta) ¡¿Zapato?!

**Sakura**: Siii!! zapaaaaaaato T.T!! MUAAAAAA!!

**Naruto**: (termina de caer y se incorpora para hablar) Demo…sakura-chan… pensé que llorabas por tu… tu.. o.ó.. p-e-r-r-o…

(gota por parde Kakashi y Sasuke)

**Sakura: **NAAARUTOOOO!!!!!!1 ¬¬UUUUU!! Así se llama mi perro!! Bakaa!! Acas— Naruto…¡¡¿sabes deletrear?!!

**Sasuke & Kakashi: **qué?!!

**Todos en la aldea: **¡¡¿¿QUÉ??!!

**Naruto**: ¬¬UU oig- q- qué les pas—

**Sasuke**: Nono!! Naruto espera!! (sacan una taza de café, se sientan con una pierna sobre la otra, beben un poco… y)

**Todos: **(escupiendo el sorbo de café) PFFF¡¡¿¿QUÉ??!!

**Naruto: **que no me hizo gracia ¬¬U

**Sakura: **-¬¬UU ya se olvidaron de mi- ¡¡ZAAAAAAAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATOOOO!!!!!! MUAAAAA!! T.T!!

**Kakashi: **hm…creo que tendremos que hacer algo …

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kakashi**: y terminamos aquí T.T

**Sakura**: kyaaa!! Vestidos!! Siii!!!

**Sasuke**: Sak-ura sueeeeltameeeee!!! T.T

**Naruto & Kakashi: **pobre T.TU

**Vendedora**: Hola señorita n.n, qué anda buscando?

**Sakura: **(con tono de niña pequeña) quieeeeeeeeeeeeeeroooo….—

**Sasuke**¡NADA! …ella no quiere nada ¬¬!

**Sakura**: p-pero T.T sasuke-kuun…

**Sasuke**: vinimos por el pastel…y al pastel iremos ¬¬UU!!

**Sakura**: demo… (mirada asesina hacia Naruto y Kakashi, quienes pegan un saltito al sentirse observados de esa manera) ¬¬… se supone que vendríamos SOLOS, **TÚ Y YO** Sasuke-kun… ¬¬

**Sasuke**: es que…asodumsddarbscvnevuo

**Sakura**¿Qué..?

**Sasuke**: no me gusta decir dos veces las cosas

**Sakura: **buuu!!! T.T

**Sasuke: **¡¡ahora cállate y vamos por ese pastel!!

**Sakura**¿q-qué dijiiste…sasuke..-kun? .. . z-zAP-ZAPAAT—

**Sasuke**: NoNONONo! Nada T.T (le toma la mano)

**Sakura**: así me gusta (sonrisa maliciosa) jojojo!!

**Naruto & Kakashi**: pobre sasuke T.TUUUU!

**Kakashi:** Sakura …vamos por .. el pastel? n.nU

**Sakura**: ¬¬ no.

**Kakashi:** Demo…sakura-- …

**Sakura: **¡¡he dicho que no!!

**Kakashi**: p-pero…

**Sakura**: MUAAAAA!!! ZAAAAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (todos miran)

**Kakashi**: okokk! T.TU

**Sakura**: Sasuke-kuuuuun miraaaaa!! Faldaaaas!! Aaaaaaahh yo quieeeeero!!

(Sasuke hace gestos a Naruto, alza el brazo que le queda libre.. pone cara de muertooo y apunta a Sakura, luego hace un gesto insuanando algo de ahorcar a alguien, y mira con odio a la kunoichi)

¿Qué dices Sasuke-kuun, las compro? (pronuncia a la vez que se voltea a mirarlo, éste se detiene y comienza a tararear alguna canción)

**Sasuke**: _tarara_…ah? Qué?...ahh…eee…

**Naruto**: eee sakura-chan!! que tal si ahora vamos por el…

**Sakura:** ¡NO!

**Naurto**: pero no he terminado la... --

**Sakura:** ¡¡NOOOOOOOOO!!

**Naruto:** frase..ó.ò…pero sakura-chan deverdadpiensoquedeberíamos…

**Sakura:** aaaaaahh!! Naruto cállate!! Si sigues molestando sabrás cómo murió zapato! (mirada sombría, como la que le pone a esos locos que imitaron a Lee y a Gai-sensei en los capítulos de relleno… ¿alquien la recuerda? Jaja) ¡¡Escúchenme bien ustedes tres, pasaremos a todos los departamentos que encontremos antes del Café les guste o no les guste¿¿ENTENDIERON??

Kakashi y Naruto abrieron los ojos de sobremanera, mientras Sasuke temblaba como gelatina y veía como su mano se ponía azul de lo fuerte que la apretaba más y más Sakura.

**Kakashi & Naruto**: S-sí…Sakura-chan! ó.òU

**Kakashi**: ….. nooooooooooooooooooooo!! T.T

**Naruto**: eh? q-qué pasa Kakashi-sensei?

**Kakashi:** la cafetería… (Sakura torció la mueca de disgusto, para formar una sonrisa de lo más malévola) … la cafetería está en el último nivel!

**Naruto:** ¿¡¡¡QUÉ!!!?

Naruto mira hacia arriba con espanto, y aprecia los distintos departamentos: el de ropa, de juguetes, de deportes, de lencería, muebles, perfumería…

**Naruto, Kakashi y Sasuke:** … éste será un laaaaaaaaaargo día ó.ò .

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

** Continuará...**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Yieeeee!! aquí termina el primer capítulo!**

**Bueno, debo agradecer a "Corona" y a mi madre, **

**ya que ésta idea se me ocurrió en un día de compras en el que estaba sumamente aburrida **

**esperando a mi vieja... y bueno pues, me senté en un rincón y comencé a escribirlo en mi cuaderno n.nU**

**Dejen reviews, y comenten sobre sus impresiones jaja n.n! **

** Asaooo!! n.n  
**

**  
**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	2. Departamento de ropa

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**¡Ohayoo! **

**Comenzaron las clases u.ú... **

**Pero para que vean que soy una niña buena! actualicé mis dos ffic's!**

**Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo del ffic y bueno pues... que disfruten del segundo! **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**------------ :** **cambio de lugar, final del flash-back  
**

**- bla bla bla bla - : Inner del personaje**

**(bla bla bla): acotaciones**

**_bla bla bla: _canción, tono especial.  
**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**En el departamento de ropa:  
**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****  
**

**Luego de que Sasuke, Naruto y Kakashi maldijeran su vida y su suerte...**

**Plano general: **Aparecen Sasuke y Sakura, la primera grita y apunta con los dedos,

algunos de los muchos vestidos que hay en el lugar.

**Sakura:** miraaaaa!! Sasuke-kun!! éstas faaaaaaaldas!! Se parecen a las de Madonna!!! Kyaaaaaaa!!!

Se aprecian un montón de trajes para Kunoichis, y a Sakura tomando la mano de Sasuke, y arrastrándolo entre el mar de ropa y de mujeres que gritan cosas y se prueban vestidos.

**Naruto:** K-kakashi-sensei.. éste lugar me da miedo!! ó.ò ………….. ¿Kakashi-sensei?

**Plano general**: Aparece Kakashi mirando por un lado y por otro, feliz de la vida, se pone los trajes en los hombros como viendo la talla de éstos.

**Naruto**: ahora si que le perdí todo el respeto o.o ...

Se acerca Sasuke, que viene despeinado y agitado de tanto correr.

**Sasuke**: psssssst naruto-baka… me voy de aquí antes de que venga ésta maniática…

**Naruto:** espera—sasuke--!!!

**Sakura:** (con todas sus fuerzas) ¡¡ZAPATOOOO!!

Sasuke se da vuelta con una gota en la cabeza, y una sonrisa cínica…

**Sasuke**: T.T tranquila sakura… u.ú

Sasuke le toma la mano a Sakura, y comienzan a alejarse, dejando a Naruto solo.

**Sakura:** ¿me ayudarás a comprar un traje…sasuke-kun? (secándose las lágrimas)

**Naruto:** K-kakashi-sensei…T.TU… hay más gente aquí…

Se vuelve a ver a Kakashi, quien ésta vez tiene una falda blanca con florcitas rojas, la toma desde los bordes y saltando de un espejo al otro dice "jujuju" mientras hace diferentes poses, primero una con una mano en la cabeza, luego las dos… pose de chico guay… pose de planta… pose pescador, pose de caña de pescar… pose de Kyuubi ….

**Naruto:** creo que mejor voy a ver a Sasuke y a Sakura-chan o.óU

**Sakura**: … ¿cóoooooomo me queda el vestido Sasuke-kuuun? (grita Sakura, abriendo ligeramente la tela de un probador)

**Sasuke**: (mirando hacia otro lado) bien….¬¬ … por enésima vez… el rojo **es tu color**, Sakura!! (Sakura vuelve a cerrar las cortinas)

**Naruto:** O.O…¿queeeeeeé? ... ¿Sasuke-teme haciendo críticas de moda?... O.O no me lo creo………aaaaaAjajJAJajjaJAJAJAja (comienza a reir como desquiciado)

**Sasuke:** ¡¡estás loco¡¡JAMÁS!!

**Sakura:** ¿qué dijiste Sasuke-kun¿Cómo está el traje? (sin abrir las cortinas)

**Sasuke:** (mirando feo a Naruto) …. No sé ¬¬

**Sakura**: (sollozando) no…¡¿no sabes?!

**Sasuke:** Kuso… (mira a Naruto mientras éste se aprieta la guata, ahogando una carcajada; con cara de asesino)… ¬¬…b-bien (susurra bajito)…bien sakura, luces bien.

**Naruto:** pff.. (a punto de reirse, se pone una mano en la boca)

**Sakura:** ¿cóooomo dices Sasuke-kun?

**Sasuke:** bien T.T (mira a Naruto con cara de "te ríes y te mato y luego escondo tu cuerpo en un probador")

**Sakura:** ¿…qué?

**Sasuke:** ¡¡BIEN MALDITA SEA, TE QUEDA BIEN!!

Al gritar eso a los cuatro vientos todas las vendedoras –y vendedores gays- lo quedan mirando con cara de "Buuu T.T"

**Sasuke**: etto o///oU

**Naruto**: aaaaaaaajajajJAjajJAJAJa

Sasuke se prepara para hacer el chidori, pero…

**Plano general:** Se ve pasar a Kakashi con la falda blanca estampada con florcitas rojas, tomándola de los bordes. Y balanceando los brazos de adelante hacia atrás, mientras da pequeños saltitos y canta.

**Kakashi**: _maría tenía un corderito, corderito (8)_

Pasa una planta de chamizo por la tienda.

**Kakashi:** _corderito (8)_

**Naruto & Sasuke**: … O.O

**Naruto:** ¡¡Aaaaaaaaaahhh!! x.x ¡¡noooo¡¡mi salud mentaaaaaaal¡¡no quería ver tanto!! ….¡¡SASUKE!! (tapándole los ojos al Uchiha) ¡¡no mires¡¡sálvate!!

**Sakura:** ¿Eh¿Qué sucede? (saliendo del vestidor)

**Naruto:** ¡¡Nooo¡¡Sakura-chan¡¡cierra tus ojos!!

**Sakura:** ¿Nani? ……. O.O ¿Quieeeeeeeeeeeeehh? O.O no quería ver tanto!! X.x

**Kakashi:** ¿are? o.o

**Todos: **¿Cómo que 'qué?' ¡¡tú nos pagas el terapeuta enfermo maniático!!

**Sakura:** (apuntando a Kakashi) ¡¡es tu culpa si ahora no me compro esa falda!!

**Naruto & Sasuke:** cierto!! Cierto!!

**Sasuke:** ¡¡es tu culpa si ahora no quiero preservar mi clan!!

**Naruto & Sakura:** (Sakura pone cara de dolor) ¡¡cierto¡¡cierto!!

**Naruto:** ¡¡es tu culpa si ahora no quiero ser Hokage!!

**Sakura & Sasuke:** cierto, ciert-- o.ó.. esperen…¡eeeeeeee! n.n

**Naruto:** antipáticos ¬¬ … ¡¡quién quería mandarlos de todos modos¡¡tropa de locos!!

**Sasuke:** tú..usuratonkachi! jojo

**Naruto:** temeeee!!

**Sasuke: **cállate…baka!

**Naruto:** a quién llamas baka… cacatua!! ¬¬

**Sasuke:** (Sasuke pone cara de dolor..y luego pone cara de "ésta me las pagas") ¡¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?!!

**Sakura:** ¡¡suficiente¡aquí yo soy la estrella¡vámonos antes que Kakashi-sensei decida provarse una blusa!

**Naruto & Sasuke:** O.O…

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

** Continuará...**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Jajaja ahora es cuando Sasuke y Naruto comienzan a correr **

**dejando una estela de humo por el departamento! xD**

**Éste capítulo es dedicado con amor a cote-chan... que sé que me odia jajaja!**

**Bueno!**

**Gracias por los comentarios ya dejados... sigan opinando!**

**Saludos! (:**

**Lávense los dientes y acuéstense temprano!  
**

**  
**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	3. Departamento para golfistas!

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hoooola!!!**

**Taaanto tiempo queridos lectores de "La muerte de zapato" **

**¿Cómo va todo?**

**Pues bueno, espero que bien...aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo de éste ffic! n.n**

**Espero que lo disfruten!  
**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**------------ :** **cambio de lugar, final del flash-back  
**

**- bla bla bla bla - : Inner del personaje**

**(bla bla bla): acotaciones**

**_bla bla bla: _canción, tono especial.  
**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Departamento de "Golfistas"  
**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****  
**

**Plano general: **Naruto y Sasuke llegan corriendo al que parece ser (según ellos) un departamento para Golfistas (o.ó?)

**Naruto**: -hh – hhh ... creo que nunca corrí tan rápido en mi vida como hasta ahora… -en tono de cansancio.

**Sasuke**: (en una facha toda desaliñada) hhh--hhh. .. lo sé dobe, lo sé… pero todo sea por no ver a ese viejo verde provándose una blusa color marrón!

**Naruto**¡¡¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!!! Sasuke¡¡CÁLLATE!! x.x

**Sakura**: Sasuuuuke-kuuuuuun¡¡Espérame!! (llegando a su lado) veo que ya llegaron a la sección de ropa para hombres!

Sakura pone cara pervertida y mira de arriba hacia abajo a Naruto y a Sasuke, quienes, al sentirse observados de esa forma comienzan a sudar en frío.

**Sakur**a: pasaremos un momento muuuuuuy agradable kukuku!!

**Naruto y Sasuke:** O.O… que mieedo!!

….

**Kakashi:** eeeehh!! Chicos!! hhh-hhh- ¿por qué huyen de mi? … (dijo a la vez que se afirmaba en el hombro de Naruto)

**Naruto:** ¡¡aaaaaahh¡¿qué hace aquí sensei pervertido¡aléjese de mi¡Sasuke corre por tu vida aun puedes salvarte…!

(A continuación se apagan todas las luces, a excepción de las que alumbran a Naruto y a Sasuke. Naruto tiene cara de dolor intenso y Sasuke de cursilería, pero sin dejar su característica apariencia seria y distante)

**Sasuke:** _usuratonkachi! _

**Naruto:** _Sasuke…vete… yo ya no lo lograré –coooooof cof!!-_

**Kakashi:** eiin?? O.ó

**Sakura:** que momento tan enternecedor:'(

**Vendedor: **(carraspea) cof cof… señor… ………señor (tocándole el hombro a Naruto quien continúa con rostro de sufrimiento intenso) … ¿puedo ayudarlo?

**Naruto: **ah…?? Ein?! O.O …

**Sakura: **(secándose las lágrimas) ¡¡sí!! … ¡¡puede ayudarnos!!

(Rato después)

**Sasuke: **¡¡Me niego a rebajar mi dignidad!!

**Naruto:** pfff---vamos Sasuke XD … pleasee!  
**Sakura:** Sasuke-kuun… ¡¡¡hazlo por miii!!!

**Sasuke:** - por ti es por quién menos lo haría cerebro de menjunje ¬¬ - eerr… no es quee… me puedo resfriar!

**Kakashi:** oh vamos Sasuke… esa no es la actitud de uno de mis alumnos… n//n

**Sasuke:** ¡para usted es fácil viejo loco¡¡no quiero terminar como usted…vistiendo una mini falda!!

**Kakashi:** ¡hey¡Qué quieres decir!

**Sakura:** pero Sasuke-kun…si no haces ésto por mi.. yo… yo creo que no podré superar mi gran pérdida…-- sniff!!

**Sasuke:** Sakura… de verdad no quiero resfriarme…que te parece si…??

**Sakura:** ¡¡ZAPATOOOOO!! nOooooooooOOOOOOOoo!!

**Sasuke:** Ok ok!! Pero si alguien llega a reirse sabrá qué se siente ser tostado por el katoN! ¬¬

Bruscamente, se abre la cortina de un probador y aparece Sasuke, pero no cualquier Sasuke sino un Sasuke…. Con un conjunto veraniego: un traje de baño negro con azul eléctrico, ni muy apretado ni muy suelto… lo suficiente para marcar el trasero del Uchiha, para arriba, no llevaba polera…. Sino una toalla atravesada desde un hombro al otro; y en la cara llevaba unas gafas de sol que hacían juego con el bañador.

**Naruto: **ppppppffffff--- (libró una carcajada) jajajJAJJAJajjaja

**Kakashi: **O.O… (quedó de piedra… e imaginó las cosas que pasarían por la macabra mente de su alumna)

**Sakura¡**¡Ayyy que liiindo Sasuke-kuuun!! (comienza a babear)

**Sasuke**: me siento estúpido ¬///¬

**Naruto**: Sasuke, tú eres estúpido!

**Sasuke**: …creo que ahora entiendo como te sientes a diario usuratonkachi!

**Naruto**¿¡Qué dijiste!?

**Sakura:** Nononodiscutan! Sasuke quédate así.. ahora, tengo otro plan!

**Sasuke:**¿¡¡QUÉ!!?? ... ¡¡PERO SAKURA ME CONGELO!!

**Sakura:** Z-z…zap…

**Sasuke:** buenocomosea TT.TT

**Sakura:** Naruto (Naruto se acerca y ella comienza a susurrarle algo) … entendido?

**Naruto**: O.O…p-pero Sakura-chan..

**Sakura:** Por favooor..Naruto-kuuun n.n

**Naruto:** u.u ya qué!… por lo menos no es tan tonto como lo del ridículo de Sasuke…ó.ò

**Sakura**: y bien..Kakashi-sensei…también tengo un trabajo para usted…

**Kakashi**: o.o trabajo? q-qué trabajo?... (Sakura lo mira con cara malvada) ...– ¡¡maldito seas tercero!! –

(Minutos depués)

**Naruto:** Sakura… de verdad tengo que hacerlo?

**Sakura:** Por miiii Naruto-kuun¡¡tal vez así me enamores!!

Esas fueron las palabras clave, Naruto abrió su cortina dejando ver su nuevo look: usaba un traje formal de color azul oscuro; la camisa estaba a medio abrochar, y la corbata bastante suelta. Por orden de Sakura, Naruto se había revuelto el pelo, dejándolo ciento por ciento sexy!

**Sasuke:** O.O… S-sakura qué quieres hacer?!!

**Sakura:** ya lo verás Sasuke-kuun…ya lo verás (sonrisa malvada y pervertida)

….

**Kakashi:** ya llegué con el… con el encargo… y debo decirte que me costó un mes de sueldo TT.TT

**Sakura:** ¡¡perfecto!! n.n!! (sin siquiera darle las gracias le quitó el 'encargo de las manos' en un cerrar y abrir de ojos) ahora… gánate al lado de Naruto y Sasuke! n.n

**Kakashi**: esto es taaan…humillante u.u –un momento… esa plana comenzó a tutearme??!!!-

Plano general: aparecen Sasuke (con su look veraniego), Naruto (con su look 'formal') y Kakashi en poses totalmente sensuales.

El último traía un look de esquimal totalmente discorde al clima.

**Sakura:** ¡¡por esto si que tendré recompensa jugosa en el foro yaoi!! (dijo al tiempo que encendía el 'encargo' que no era nada más ni nada menos que una cámara digital) n///n… vamoss ahora pose de Kyuubi¡Vamos chicos¡Como les indiqué!

**Kakashi**: Sakura una pregunta…o.ó…

**Sakura**: Dime?

**Kakashi**¿Por qué yo llevo ropa de esquimal?

**Sakura:** ¡Por Dios! No vas a creer que quiero ver semi-desnudo a mi sensei… ¡¡qué horror! Además… ya estás pasado de Kilos ò.ó

Naruto y Sasuke miraron sus panzas para comprobar si todavía poseían sus cuerpos fuertes y tonificados.

**Kakashi:** Sin comentarios ¬¬

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

** Continuará...**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**¡Pobre Kakashi! **

**¿Qué se cree esa Sakura para tratarlo de gordo?**

**xDD**

**Bueee les cuento que xfin terminó el período de pruebas, **

**así que pronto les traeré un nuevo capítulo en éste o mi otro ffic!**

**Pido paciencia y compresión!!**

**Muchos saludos, cuidence ... y hagan caso a sus padres! **

**AsaOOo!  
**

**  
**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	4. ¡Al dpto de lencería!

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Haii:)**

**Bueno, lo prometido es deuda! **

**Hice una pausa a mis tareas domésticas para subirles un capítulo**

** antes de que se me pasara el fds!  
**

**Espero que sea de su agraado aunque esté algo inconcluso, **

**es una etapa de transición! **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**------------ :** **cambio de lugar, final del flash-back  
**

**- bla bla bla bla - : Inner del personaje**

**(bla bla bla): acotaciones**

**_bla bla bla: _canción, tono especial.  
**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Camino al departamento de lencería:  
**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****  
**

**Plano general: **Minutos más tarde se aprecia a un alterado Kakashi-sensei,

gritándole a Sakura en tono peor que el de yegua en proceso de parto.

****

**Kakashi¿**acaso de volviste loca?!

**Sakura:** ya ya cállate kakashi-sensei… -tono de aburrimiento-

**Kakashi:** ¡¡QUE ME CALLE!! … No me pienso callar porque me trataste de gordo, nos hiciste correr por todo el departamento …¡¡y deja de tutearme!!

**Flash-back**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****  
**

**Niña 1:** O.o Ch-Chicaaaaaaaaaas¡¡MIREEEEEN¡¡Es Sasuke-kuuuuuuun!!

**Niña 2:** Kyaaaaa Sasuke-kuun!!

**Niño 3:** ¡¡y mireeeen es Kakashi-senseii!!

**Niñas 1 y 2**: O.O….(cri cri)

**Sakura:** Shuuuu!! Vayanse de aquí! ésta es una sesión privada!!

**Niña 2:** ¡¡Miraa un chicle aplanado!!

**Sakura:** Oy- e q-.. dijist…?

**Niño 3:** Oh siii!! siempre quise tener uno!!

**Sakura:** ¡¡aaaah oye tú quítame las manos de encima¡¡Saaaaaasukeeeeeee…aaaaaayudaaaaaa…..¿me?

Aparecen Niña 1 y Niña 2, una sujetando a Sasuke de las manos y la otra de los pies (esque son super poderosas cuando babean por Sasuke)

**Naruto & Kakashi:** ¡¡heeeey y nosotros qué!!

**Niña 2** : Lo siento… no gusto de los gorditos.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sakura:** aahh…con que era eso, pero si estás gordo … bueno… "usted está gordo"

**Kakashi:** ¡¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!! –se lanza sobre ella y la agarra del cuello –

**Naruto:** No-no! Kakashi-sensei¡¡No la ahorque!!

**Sasuke:** ¡¡Naruto tiene razón no la ahorque!!... ¡¡tome!! (le pasa un cuchillo) ¡Sáquele los intestinos!

**Naruto:** No-- ¬¬ Sasuke eso tampoco!...¡¡deejen a Sakura-chan!!

**Sakura**: si--kjj-eso kjjj---d-déjenme!!

**Naruto:** ….sino no podrá casarse conmigo n.n

Después de un rato, aparece Kakashi caminando, todavía enojado por eso de que lo llamaran gordo, y ahora con ropa mucho más ancha –que compró en el dpto de ropa-, estilo hip hop. Atrás viene Sakura tomando del brazo a Sasuke, quién sigue intentando cortarse el brazo a ver si puede arrancar.

Mucho más atrás… hay un bulto que parece ser Naruto, arrojado dentro de un basurero.

**Sakura:** ahora…….. ¡¡Al departamento de lencería!! (mira a Sasuke)

**Sasuke**¡¡Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!

**Kakashi**¡¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!

**Sakura:** todos menos kakashi-sensei! ¬¬

**Kakashi:** TT.TT muaaaa y eso por qué??

**Sakura:** ya le dije que no quiero ver a mi sensei semi-desnudo ¡ayy que horror!

**Kakashi:** Sakuranomehagaséstoporfavorporfavorrr!! –la toma del brazo-

**Sakura:** ¡¡aaaaahh¡suélteme no me zamarre!

**Sasuke:** - ¡¡siiiiiií ahora huyooo kukuku –

Aprovechando que Kakashi distrae a Sakura Sasuke comienza a correr como chivo loco por la pradera pero derrepente…

**Sasuke:** ¡aaaaay! –se tropieza con Naruto- ¿Qué hace aquí este bulto?!!

**Naruto:** Sasuke-baka ¡bájate de mi!

**Sakura**¡Sasukeee-kuun ya te vii…ayúdame!

**Sasuke**¡noOOOOOOOOooo!! Naruto ¬¬.. esto es tu culpa!

**Sakura:** ¡le dije que me sueeelte!

**Kakashi:** ¡¡llévame contigoooooo!! - Solloza

**Sakura**: aaaaah está bien!! pero suelte mi zapatilla!!

**Sasuke & Naruto:** (en un rincón) ¿Con qué moral nos pide respeto…?

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**En el departamento de lencería  
**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****  
**

**Sasuke**: Na-naruto o.o…..¿viste eso?

**Naruto: **o.o…. sí, lo veoo!

Sasuke y Naruto aprecian la gran cantidad de ropa interior femenina que hay en el departamento, sin contar chicas que hacen fila en los probadores, con algunas prendas en la mano..

**Sakura: **Sasuke-kuun no te me alejes…!

**Sasuke**: o.o…

**Sakura: **Sasuke?

**Sasuke**: o.o

**Kakashi**: que magnífico lugaaaaaaaar –tararea-

**Sakura**: …Naruto?

**Naruto**: o.o -en shock-

**Sakura**: tal vez fue una mala idea venir aquí o.oU

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

** Continuará...**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**¿Qué sucederá en el Departamento de lencería?**

**¿Podrá hacer Sakura que sus dos compañeros salgan del shock?**

**¿Kakashi-sensei Comenzará a hacer dieta?**

**Las respuestas a éstas y otras interrogantes en el próximo capítulo**

**"El departamento de lencería"  
**

**Mini-adelanto (Leer en tono de suspenso): **

Pronto se descubrirá el secreto de Kakashi-sensei O.O

**Paciencia... vuelvo con más capítulos, si Jashin-sama quiere... **

**El próximo fds! ;DD **

**Asaooo:)  
**

**  
**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	5. Departamento de lencería 1

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hi, mis queridísimos lectores!**

**Bueno, la verdad es que para el capítlo de hoy tengo un anuncio que dar:**

En el capítulo anterior, por medio de un review se me informó que mi Ffic' no cumplía

con las normas de Ffiction así que he decidido adaparlo a ellas. 

Almenos en éste capítulo dejé algunos cuántos emoticon's ... pero planeo dejar de usarlos en el futuro.

La verdad es que prefiero utilizar emoticon's y script, 

y entendería si ustedes lo prefirieran también, 

es por eso que también he pensado en la opción de publicar mi Ffic en otra página

o en mi blog personal ... 

-Claro que también existe la posibilidad de que de ésta manera les agrade tanto como de la otra-  


Si alguno tiene una sugerencia y/o comentario, agradecería mucho que la dejara en su review.

Éste mensaje es válido para éste ffic, así como para "**Oh! Te debo el regalo!**"

**Bueno, sin más que comunicar les dejo con el capítulo de éste fds! n.n**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**------------ :** **cambio de lugar, final del flash-back  
**

**- bla bla bla bla - : acotaciones, inner del personaje  
**

**(bla bla bla): acotaciones**

**_bla bla bla: _canción, tono especial.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**En el departamento de lencería:**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**  
**

**-** **Na-naruto …..¿viste eso?**

**- …. sí, lo veoo!**

Sasuke y Naruto aprecian la gran cantidad de ropa interior femenina que hay en el departamento, sin contar chicas que hacen fila en los probadores, con algunas prendas en la mano..

**- Sasuke-kuun no te me alejes…!**

**-** ** …**-no hay reacción-

**- Sasuke?**

**-** -siguen sin haber reacción-

**-** **que magnífico lugaaaaaaaar **–tararea Kakashi-

- …**Naruto? **-Mira a su compañero de equipo y le toca el hombro-

**- ... **-en shock-

**- bueno... tal vez fue una mala idea venir aquí.**

Derrepente...**  
**

**- Gyaaaaa Sasuke-kuuuun ¡¿Eres tú?! - **comienza a gritar **niña 1** que aparece de la nada -

**- ¡Nunca soñé con encontrarte aquí¡¡Kyaaaa!! **- grita niña 2, casi a coro con **niña 1**

Entonces alguien abraza a Sasuke por la espalda.

- (saliendo de su trance) **¡oye tú niña, suéltame!  
**

**-no soy niña…¡¡Soy niño!! ;)**

**-** **o.o………….ayuda**

(En otro lugar del departamento)

**- ¡Que linda ropita interior…!** –tono pervertido-

**- ¡¡Kakashi-senseii!!**

**-** **Aaaahh éste lugar es el paraíso **–suspira-

**-** ¡**¡¡Kakaaaaashi-senseeeeei!!!**

**-** **o …** **lo era** –pronuncia cabizbajo-… **¿Qué sucede Naruto?**

**-** **Sasuke…Sasuke necesita de su ayuda  
**

**-** **¿a qué te refieres..?**

(Volviendo con Sasuke y Sakura)

Se aprecia a Sakura, que está amarrada a un maniquí con una cuerda hecha a base de sostenes y panties.

**- ¡Suéltenmeeee¡No se atrevan a tocar a MI Sasuke-kuun!**

**-** **Nunca pensé en decir esto…pero siiiií ¡suéltenla¡suéltenme a mi!**

**-** **¡Jamás! Kukuku ¡Sasuke-kun…ahora eres mío¡Muajaja**! – Pronuncia **Niño 3**

**-** ¡**Aaaaaaahh¿Pero por qué yooooo**?

**-** **Porque…** -comienza a acercar sus manos a su nuca- **porque…** - derrepente el joven toma una orilla de 'algo', una máscara…y rápidamente se la quita – **¡¡porque yo soy tu fan Nº 1!!**

**- ** **¿¡QUÉ!?** –gritan Sakura y Sasuke con los ojos abiertos como platos

**- ¿¡Qué haces tú aquí!?** – pregunta Sasuke, notoriamente alterado.

En un plano general se puede apreciar al fan Nº 1 de Sasuke…

**-** **¡Ja¿Nunca te lo hubieses imaginado verdad?**

El temidísimo…

**- ¡¡Oye tú!! aléjate de Sasuke, apestoso!!**

**- No me lo creo… ¡Tú!**

El temidísimo Orochimaru.

**- ¡Sí… yo¡¡Kuuuukukukuku!!**

**-** **¡Cómo que el fan Nº 1 de Sasuke-kun¡Esa soy yo¡No tienes derecho¡Yo soy la única que vino aquí con él! Y además…¡¿Qué rayos hacías tú aquí?!**

**-** ¡**Sí, eso¡¿Qué diablos haces tú aquí?** –pregunta un muy alterado Sasuke

**- ** **Nos comprábamos tangas con Kabuto y Kimimaro...pero ahora que te encontré aquí ¡eso qué importa¡Te haré mío…¡Nos haremos tatuajes iguales y comeremos pastel!**

-¡**NooooOOoo!** – se escucha el grito de Sasuke en toda la tienda .

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

** Continuará...**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Otro capítulo corto -lo siento u.u ... -  
**

**Pero bueee...ya vendrán mejores tiempos jeje n.nU**

¿Logrará Orochimaru hacer que Sasuke se haga un tatuaje idéntico al suyo?

¿Qué otros planes macabros tendrá Orochimaru bajo la manga?

¿Llegarán Kakashi y Naruto a ayudar a Sakura y a Sasuke algún día?

**  
**

**Las respuestas a éstas preguntas **

**y a muchas -ni tantas xD- otras en el próximo capítulo. **

**Pd: Pronto..._ "_**_Qué hay bajo la máscara__...**"** _

**  
Dejen sus comentarios con respecto al aviso... **

**y díganle a sus padres cuánto los quieren :)**

**Saludos! n.n  
**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	6. Dpto de lencería 2

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hoola!**

**Pues...estaba escribiendo mi nuevo ffic (que todavía no ha sido publicado...) **

**y buee... me dio un cargo de conciencia por no traer actualizaciones ni respuestas.**

**Les traigo un pequeño fragmento de lo que será el próximo capítulo de éste ffic... además de un pequeño 'regalito' para matar el ocio. **

**LES PIDO POR FAVOR, QUE LEAN LA PARTE FINAL.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**En el departamento de lencería, todavía:**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

- Ni muerto!! Yo jamás me haría un tatuaje-- ¿Dijiste pastel?

- Sí, de fresitas ;)

- mmMMMmm…

-Sasuke-kun! –grita con cara de no creerselo

- y… ¿qué dices Sasuke?

- Bueno…después de todo…

- ¡Un momento!

- ¡Sasuke ni te atrevas a aceptarlo!

- … Lo que me faltaba, siempre tarde ¿No puedes arruinarle la fiesta a otro sujeto?

- ¡Tú cállate Sasuke-baka, intento salvarte!

- Y ahora eres tú el que lo va a salvar… ¿para qué narices me llamas entonces? – gruñó el peliplateado.

- ¡Heyy!... ¿¡Acaso creen que soy tan fácil de derrotar!?

- Por favor… tú ERES fácil de derrotar, no es que creamos o no.

-¬¬

En ese mismo momento, Naruto corría hacia Sasuke.

-Ya era hora ¬¬

Y corría y corría, pero, en un cerrar y abrir de ojos, cambia de dirección, e intenta desatar a Sakura con una kunai.

- ¡Aquí voy Sakura-chan!

- ¡¿Estás loco…¡Nisiquiera me toques!

- ¡Y éste chiflado de dónde salió¿Quiere que le pegue, Orochimaru-sensei? … Usted sabe que haría todo –énfasis y cara lujuriosa mirando una bolsa con tangas- por usted … - pronunció Niña1, es decir, Kimimaro

-¡No¡Orochimaru-sama¡Déjeme a mi ser su esclavo de la virtud¡Poséame con sus deseos! – gritó a modo de respuesta Kabuto a la vez que le guiñaba el ojo a Orochimaru.

- Creo que me voy a enfermar… - pronunció el sensei, quien ya se encontraba de un tono azul verdoso.

- Hagan lo que quieran.. – dice sin darles mayor importancia, mientras acaricia una mejilla de Sasuke, quien está a punto de vomitar-

- Kyaaaaaaaa! Ahora te enfrentarás al poder del mayor admirador de Orochimaru! MUAJAJAAJA¡Poder de la ultra-tangaaaaaa!

- Dios padre todo poderoso .. – dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Qué acaso no tienes miedo?

- ¡Mueeeeeeereeeeeeee!

- Nahh… -Kakashi posó una de sus manos en su máscara y, tranquilamente, se la bajó, dejando su cara al descubierto.

- …eeeeeeeeeeee…--! O.O… ¡Oh Dios mío! O.O

- ¿¡Qué!? – dijo a la vez que se daba vuelta, el de anteojos.

Ahí estaba, un sonriente y guapo Kakashi. Pero sonriente, no era lo que más destaba en él…. Kakashi….Kakashi…

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

** Continuará...**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

** ¿Qué será ESO que destaca tanto en Kakashi-Sensei?**

**--- **

** LA PARTE MÁS IMPORTANTE del Ffic: **

Quería dar un agradecimiento especial a la gente que contestó mi mensaje en el ffic, apoyándome o aconsejándome con respecto a 

las críticas en el foro y en algunos reviews.

Gracias a éstas personas, bastante específicas, supe qué decidir (por opinión popular) y cambié el formato del ffic.

Espero que les sigan gustando ambos Ffics, a pesar de los cambios establecidos...

(Si de todas maneras tienen algun comentario, o sugerencia, se aceptan con buenísima cara n.n)

y bueno, eso.

Aquí las personillas a las que les envío un gran y afectuoso abrazo:

**Kaiserofdarkness **

**Conchito**

**Beteperei**

**Suboqui**

**Kayako Uzumaki**

Y ahora... un pequeño ocio...

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Sólo para que lo sepas" - El regreso xD**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AVISO: Éste es un ffic sin futuro, es sólo una pequeña descarga anti SasuKarin... **

**Si quieren leer la primera parte, la pueden encontrar en : h ttp//w ww. fanfiction. net/s/3568193/10/Ohtedeboelregalo (Sin espacios)**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****  
**

Sin convencerse de que el amor de su vida se estuviese resistiendo a sus –para el gusto de la narradora "no existentes"- encantos, Karin decidió continuar con sus insinuaciones:

- Oe Sasuke? – Pronunció Suigetsu algo desconcertado

- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Por qué Karin…? – titubeó un par de segundos - ¿Por qué Karin está con ese cartel en la ventana?

Plano general: Aparece Karin pegada a la ventana de la tienda en la que entraron a comer, sosteniendo un letrero que dice

_"Sazuke. No te lo kreo. _

_Déjame poceerte. _

_Pd: No te preoqupes por Cuiguetsu –jijiji-, no save leer."_

- … pero yo sí- pronunció Juugo, un poco deprimido porque lo hubiesen ignorado de esa manera.

- Mmff – escupió su sopa el Uchiha, algo disgustado.

- ¿Y bien…¿Qué dice?

- … - El del Sharingan se paró y caminó directamente hacia la hartante kunoichi.

- ¡Yieee Sasuke¡Viniste!

- Punto 1 ¿Karin, cuál es nuestro objetivo principal? … -cuando vio que la Kunoichi abría la boca para decir algo la interrumpió- No, no me lo digas… es** Pasar desapercibidos y encontrar a Itachi.**

- S-Sí… eso ya lo sé

- Sasuke la miró frío e indiferente y, al mismo tiempo, la sujetó del hombró y la llevó a algún lugar más apartado – Entonces… dime…Karin.. – pronunció pausada y tranquilamente.

- S-Sí Sasuke?

- ¿Qué parte de SOY GAY, es la que no entendiste, burra de tercera clase?

**(Continuará...?)**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bueno, mis agradecimientos (de nuevo) a la gente que lee el ffic, a pesar de las lentas actualizaciones... **

**Creo que para compensar mi irresponsabilidad... en el próximo capítulo de Oh! Te debo el regalo...**

**agregaré un fragmento de mi futuro Ffic... (si tienen algunas dudas, preguntar en review, o leer mi perfil)**

**Seríaa...!**

**Sean buens, y lávense bien los dientes.**

**Arroz:D **

**OHoh sí, por cierto... NARUTO NO ES MÍO xD **

**-Aahhjj se me paró una polilla en el peloo!!...y en el brazoo!! y en el cuello!!! no me deja en paaz ¡¡AYUDAAAA!! TTTT- **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


End file.
